My new friend
by SwordOfHeart
Summary: Some girl gets in trouble, Genis saves her and they do stuff.I'm really not good at summaries Genis x OC First story


Author's Note:  
Well anyway this is my first story and I want the truth (so don't lie to me). And to the ones that flame for no reason, tell me what wrong with it (Don't just say that every thing is wrong because it 'just is'). To tell the truth I really don't like OC pairings, but you now what boredom is like (you'll do almost anything...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did I would have made some thing better happen in the end...

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

Harmony's P.O.V.

'Why? Why? What did I ever do to deserve this? I just had to leave my sword at home. and this is what I get for forgetting the Holy water' I look down at what I've collected... Most of them gone due to the fact that I have dropped them to slow my pursuer down. So far it hasn't really helped much. I breathe more heavily as I try to run faster. I just made this outfit yesterday, and now it's already getting messed up!' I looked down at my green dress, that is now getting ripped and dirty from all the running and falling...'If I can only make it out of here.' I almost tripped over a fallen branch but recovered quickly. 'Please don't tell me I dropped them!' I stop suddenly to look back and saw that I have dropped my brother's herbs. 'I have to keep running! But I can't go on...' Once again I tripped over a rock and landed right on my face...

I tried to get up fast before the monster came but... "Oww!" I had hurt my knee and couldn't get up. Then I heard something in the distance. Finally, I turned around to get a good look at my attacker. It was an Tentacle Plant.' (The best part about growing up with a healer... They always talk about what types of monsters to watch out for, how to protect your self, and how to run away like a little girl... If you ask me, a little of that info would be good right now!)' "Go away!" I yelled at the monster. It just roared in response, preparing to attack. "Ahhh! Someone help!"

"Fire ball!" I herd someone yell. Then all of a sudden there was fire balls in the air. Then they hit the monster, and well... It's dead now.

"Whoa." I said while looking for my savior. Then I saw him. At first it seems like he's wearing only blue, but if you really stare for a while, you see that it also has a design of something that looks like white waves on his "shorts" and vest. Underneath you can see that he has on another outfit of black. He looks cool in the outfit and I - I...

'I can't take my eyes off of him...'

His short silver hair only comes up to his shoulders. But the blue makes his hair stand out. 'I've never really seen a person with silver hair before. Could he be a half elf? He's jumping up and down... He must be pretty happy about that monster...'  
'He looks just a little younger then me. Maybe 14 or 15... WAIT! How could he be this strong? The way he looks he should be a book worm.' I stare in disbelief. 'He's so strong to defeat that monster in one strike!' I tried to get up but fell over a bit. I feel a bit weak in the knees so I sit back down. 'I have to say something to him... I just can't stare at him like this!' Then I finally notice that he's also staring at me. 'Please don't tell me I'm blushing... Ok, now I really have to say something!'

"Thank you." 'Good start!'

Genis's P.O.V.

I was taking a walk to get my mind off of the new world, and my mission. It's been three years since combining the two worlds. There isn't much progress... Ever since then the monsters have been getting stronger... New breeds even show up in some areas... some times they even attack the villages or towns... There's even a new disease developed from the new breeds... Many people get sick from it, and some even die from it. but the illness only effects middle aged men and women 'There's a cure for it but...' I look around for some where to sit. I see a nice tree by a flower bed. So I decided to sit and relax.

'It's really nice here... I wish that I could live like this forever.' I look down at the charm around my neck. It's so big I bet you could spot it three miles away... 'It's so ugly but... It's mother's Charm...'

Normal P.O.V.

Flash back

Genis and Raine were back on the floating island that held all of the Half elves. Searching for their mother like there was no tomorrow. Even Though the Half elves couldn't leave the island it was still a big island with places Genis hasn't seen before...

While searching for his mother Genis found a beautiful lake with flowers he's never seen before. Genis who then, started to feel a little tiered from all the looking, Sat on the ground next to the small lake, looking at the clouds. He almost fell asleep when he heard a sickly voice in the distance.

"Oh Raine! Your little brother is so beautiful. I just can't look away from those eyes..."

'What? I-Is that mother?...' He slowly gets up from his lying position and looks out towards the other side of the lake. There he see's his mother sitting on the grass with a baby doll in her hands. The baby he knew that was him.

"Raine and Genis, you two are the best thing that has ever happened to me... I'm so proud to be your mother." She starts to rock the Genis doll back and forth gently, and hummed softly the lullaby that Raine would sing to him. When she finished the song, she got up slowly and carefully. Then she turned around and walked away.

"Mother... I'm right here, don't go..." Slowly tears started to form in his eyes. Genis gets up and starts toward where his mother sat. For some reason he looks down to where she sat and saw something shining in the grass. He knelt down and picked it up, slowly looking at it he comes to the conclusion that his mother could of dropped it. 'I think this belongs to mother.' When he realized that it really could have been his mothers, He let the tears fall from his eyes. ''Mother why can't you see that I'm right here?''

End flash back

Later that day, he told Raine what he saw and showed the charm he found to Raine. She then told him that it does belong to their mother. Ever since then he kept that charm around his neck hoping that one day their mother would realize, that doll isn't them. And come look for her real daughter and son.

Genis's P.O.V.

Mother one day we will find you and help you get better." I whispered wondering if I'll ever see her again. I started to close my eyes when I herd someone cry out for help...

"Go away!"

I looked around and saw a girl with red hair on the floor... A Tentacle Plant is right in front of her and is about to attack. so I did the only reasonable thing. I pulled out my Kendama and started a spell.

"Ahhh! Someone help!"

"Fire ball!" I yelled. The monster falling to the ground dead... And I feel so proud of myself. "I've never defeated a monster by myself in one hit before! I'm getting better at this! I bet Raine woul- hold up..." I look around for the girl that I saved. 'I forgot about the girl!' Then I found her... on the floor. 'I think that I should help her, but I can't move my feet! OK, Since I can't move, the least I could do is talk and ask her it she was ok...' Instead I stared at the girl... beautiful long red hair that flows over the shoulders. Beautiful emerald green eyes that sparkle. And lovely pale skin that makes her look sort of an angel. A light blush on her face that makes her look so innocent. All I can do was stare...

"Thank you." She said a little shaky.

Some how I found my voice. "Your welcome..." There was a pause. 'For some reason I just can't help but stare into her eyes... She's so beautiful.'

"Can you not stare at me? Your making me nervous!" Her voice made my legs move closer to her, as if I'm under a spell. 'I can't help it...' I stop in front of her and knelt down.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got lost in your eyes." Her blush deepens. 'Man, I guess hanging out with Zelos had done me some good.'

"My name is Harmony. What's yours?" she said her blush fades while at the same time extending her hand. I grabbed it and said "Genis Sage." We let go of each others hands. I smiled. "Do you live around here?"

"Yes, with my brother. I some how got a little lost while looking for a herb..."

"So your a healer?"

Harmony's P.O.V.

"So your a healer?" I got a little mad at the question. 'Does he really think that I look like a healer? Is it because I'm a girl? How sexists can a guy get?' I really couldn't have said all that to him. He just saved my life. So I said just said another that was less rude...

"No, I'm not a healer! For your information, the herbs were for my brother who is a healer! How can you be so sexist? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't fight!" I tried to be nice and calm, but it didn't really work... 'So much for being nice to him.'

"You really can fight then, huh? Then what were you doing before I came? Trying to drown it with your tears?" He smirks while putting his hands on his hips. And I get a good look at him... Eyes that are so bright they shine like the sea. Hair that's so beautiful, it makes you want to touch every single strand... 'Please don't tell me I'm blushing...'

He sit's next to me and I finally snap out of it. We sit there for a while, just looking at our surroundings, but then he starts to talk. "You said that you can fight, where's your weapon?"

I looked down at the grass trying to think of what to say...'I can't tell him that I left it at home... He'll think I'm stupid or something...But I have to tell him something!' I look back up and shyly told him the truth... "It's at home under my bed!" He looks at me unsurely.

"No really, where is it?"

"No really, it's under my bed with all my other stuff." He looks at me like I'm crazy. "Do you really think that my brother would support the fact that I like to play with swords? He'd kill me if he ever found out..." For some reason I get the urge to look at my right hand... 'A beautiful Lady bug, and for some reason it chooses my hand (of all things) to land on. It's so pretty...' It starts to crawl over to the palm of my hand. It's tiny little legs moving fast along my skin... Then suddenly it stops. It's shell opens up to reveal it's wing and fly's away... 'It was so cute! Oh wait!' I start to look around for the herbs I collected. "Oh no! I have to hurry and find some more herbs!"

"Why? You should really go home and rest after what happened..."

"No!" I suddenly screamed. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Sorry, It's just that someone is really sick and my brother is the only doctor near by who can heal him..." I look down at my feet. Suddenly they've become very interesting. 'I don't want to go, but I have to find the herbs for brother.' I try to get up while using the tree for support. After a couple of seconds I finally get up. "Brother's not gonna be happy with me. I better find more herbs" I say while brushing the dirt off my myself. I walk towards the herbs I had dropped earlier and picked them up. I turn around to look at Genis to find him staring at me. I smile at him. "Aren't you going to help me?" He gets up and walks towards me.

"Yeah." Then he walks ahead of me and we start looking for herbs...

I know it's short but I need some time to think about where I'm going with this... Anyway I'm not gonna be like everyone and tell you to review (I wouldn't mind If you did though (if you do while your at it rate my story 1-10. 1 being awful.))


End file.
